


Luring In The King

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry-ish sex, F/M, Jealousy, Luring, Smut, friends - Freeform, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never backed down from a challenge, but honestly, this wasn't going to work. Loní was wrong. Thorin wasn't in love with me. He was just giving Loní death glares because he was a concerned friend. Yes...that's what friends do...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luring In The King

**Author's Note:**

> A short story requested by my lovely friend thesedwarvesarekilinme. She wanted some teasing and a jealous Thorin. Here you go sweets!

“I don’t know about this,” Loní hissed low, his eyes darting nervously to the Royal Table. I snorted as I sipped my ale. I was aware of the death glare that was shot at us from that table but decided to ignore it.

          “Didn’t peck you for a coward,” I drawled as a smirk decorated my lips. He narrowed his eyes at me, grumbling under his breath.

          “I’m not a coward. I just want my head on my shoulders instead on a spike.” I rolled my eyes amused while I ate, playing with his sleeve. A loud clank of a mug being set down rather forcibly resonated through the hall.

          “Madness. You’re insane, and I’ll be dead tomorrow.” I giggled, touching Loní’s cheek affectionately, and something behind us snapped in two. “Yup. Dead,” he panned out dryly as he squeezed my hand and forced a smile on his face.

          I tucked one of his braids behind his ear. “You suggested this yourself that we’d do this,” I reminded him.

          “Of course. Just seeing him pine after you, but not doing anything, has been driving me mad for decades.”

          I rolled my eyes. “He doesn’t feel for me like that.” My heart clenched. “He is merely protective over a friend.” Loní snorted and drank his ale.

          “Sure, poppet.” I squeezed his cheek for that stupid nickname. “If you were a mere friend, he wouldn’t be contemplating the most painful way for me to die right now.”

          I laughed hearty as he smiled roguish. “I’m going to retire for tonight.” I pecked his cheek and stood up.

          “I bet you two silver coins that His Grumpiness visits you tonight.” I rolled my eyes.

          “You’re on!” I walked away without looking in the direction of the source of the death glare. I could feel his eyes follow me till I had left the Hall. Madness.

          My stomach tightened with anticipation as I looked around, and I felt myself relax. Erebor. I never thought I’d ever see this place again, stolen from us by a dragon. However, Thorin and his company had made the impossible possible. He had reclaimed our ancestral homeland.

          I had been one of the first who had returned to the Mountain, eager to come back home and see my dear friend again. Oh how had I missed him and worried about him. I loved him, and I had planned to finally confess my feelings.

          However, things hadn’t gone as planned. Smaug had ruined the Gate and some other vital parts of the city, but he had stayed mostly in the Treasury. The rest had been neglected for decades. All our time and energy had gone into restoring the Mountain, make it habitable again.

          I closed the door behind me, moving towards my fireplace to bring it back to live. It had been Loní’s idea to flirt with each other. He was holy convinced that Thorin was in love with me. I had scoffed at him. Of course, Loní challenged me to put his theory to the test. I never backed down from a challenge.

          The fireplace roared back to live, and I took off my boots. My head snapped up when there was a loud and impatiently knocking on my door.

          “Who’s there?” I called as I got up, taking off my bracelets.

          “Open up!” Thorin commanded low, his voice almost a growl. Oh he was definitely in a bad mood.

          “Door is unlocked.” He walked inside, closing the door rather loudly, and I heard the lock snap into place. He scowled and glared at me, his eyes dangerously dark. It didn’t faze me. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

          “What was that?”

          I crossed my arms. “What was what?” I shot back at him although I knew what he meant. He was turning an impressive shade of red.

          “The way you acted with that dwarrow!” he growled low as he stalked towards me.

          “None of your business.” He became even redder.

          “Not my business? You are my friend and subject. It’s certainly my business if you’re behaving like some trollop….

          “A trollop?” I snapped, moving so I stood toe to toe with him. “You may be King, but you’ve _no_ right to speak to me like that or decide what I do with my life!” I poked his chest.

          He grabbed my wrist as he stared down at me – his eyes burning. “You’ll stop seeing that dwarrow,” he commanded low, and I snarled at him.

          “What gives you the right to command me?” I stared up defiantly at him, fire rushing through my veins.

          “Because you’re mine!” he roared as he pulled me flush against him. He fisted my hair with one hand and pressed his lips hard against mine. I grabbed his hair as well, pulling him closer and kissed him back roughly. He twisted my braid around his hand and tucked on it. His other hand grabbed my mind as we kissed passionately.

          Our kisses were rough, wild, and unrefined as decades of pent-up lust burst free. I bit his bottom lip when he tucked on my hair a bit too forcibly. He cursed low, pulling back a few inches and stared into my eyes. “You dare to bite your King?” he growled, and I smirked coyly back.

          “I just did, didn’t I?” I smirked wider. “Maybe I’ll bite other places as well.” That earned me another rough kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth as my back met the wall.

          He pressed himself firmly against me, lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Our kisses were rough and feverish as my hand explored his back, lightly pulling on his hair.

          Growls escaped his lips when I did that, his hands squeezing my hips. His lips moved to my neck, sucking and kissing as cries escaped my lips.

          My body was humming with lust, my lower lips wet with my juices, and I could feel him hard against me. I gasped startled when he ripped off my panties, a wicked line in the curve of his lips.

          A shudder went through my body as he circled the sensitive flesh around my entrance with his callused fingertip. My nails dug into his shoulders as he sucked a sensitive spot under my ear, his finger moving between my wet folds.

          “So wet,” he growled pleased in my ear, nudging his finger just inside of me. My toes curled, my legs trembled, and I kissed him eagerly, sucking on his bottom lip. “Yes?” he asked husky, and I nodded – feeling his lips curl up.

          He pushed his finger into me, thick and callous. I shudder as he added another finger, pumping them in and out of my heat. My head fell back as he kissed my neck again. Sweat covered my skin as he spread his fingers inside of me.

          My body vibrated as my jaw became slack, my juices coating his fingers as the pleasure was so intense. He sucked on my earlobe and each suck felt like he tucked on my clit. His fingers were merciless, pumping in and out of my heat. I came undo when he placed his thumb on my slippery numb, flicking it.

          I screamed, my body arching as I saw stars. He growled pleased, his fingers curling inside of me and made me come harder. He captured my moans with a kiss, removing his fingers. I whimpered, biting his lip as I squeezed his shoulders demandingly.

          “Look at me,” he ordered as he pulled back, and I met his gaze – his pupils blown wide with lust. “Look at me,” he ordered again when he rubbed the head of his cock between my soaked folds, and my eyes rolled back.

          I took a shuddering breath and met his gaze, my muscles fluttering as he pressed the head against my entrance. He pushed up, his face glorious as his eyes burned. I felt him slip one inch inside of me, the skin drawn tight over his cheek bones as I fluttered and clenched around him.         

          He fisted my hair again, kissing me passionately, and I wiggled my hips. “Thorin. Now…don’t fucking tease…” My words were cut off as he pushed up and buried himself deep inside of me. I pulled on his hair as I kissed him roughly, rolling my hips and swallowing his snarls.

          He gripped my hips, spreading his feet and started to pound into me, deep, relentlessly, and ruthlessly fast in a way that short-circuited my mind. My legs were wrapped around his waist, meeting his thrusts as my muscles clenched around him.   

         The coil in my stomach wound up tighter and tighter, my body burning as my inner muscles fluttered around his hard cock. His hand moved between us, his lips hot and demanding against mine as his tongue stroking mine, tasting me.

          The coil of pleasure exploded when he tugged on my clit, and I came hard. For a few moments, I saw only white as the orgasm hit me like a tidal wave, burning my nerves as my body shook and tremble.

          He pressed me firmer against the wall, thrusting a few more time before coming deep inside of me – my walls milking him dry. He buried his face in my neck, shuddering against me.

          Our breathing came out ragged, choppy as he leaned against me. He lifted his head, kissing me almost lazy, and I smiled into the kiss.

          “I’m yours?” I asked cheeky, and he squeezed my hips possessively.

          “Yes, you are.”

          “I’m not convinced.” He arched his eyebrow arrogantly and carried me to my bed. I whimpered in pleasure as his semi-hard one moved inside of me – fanning the fires inside of me again.

          “Seems I’ve to convince you them.” And he spend the whole night making it very clear to me that I was his – not that I was complaining.

 


End file.
